


Something in the Brewing

by red_rahl



Series: Something in the Brewing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Receding Hairline, Fest Comic, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mature HD, Possibly Infidelity, Potions brewing, Slight Wandplay, but not Harry, divorced draco, head auror harry, post-epilogue, potions master draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_rahl/pseuds/red_rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Harry's kids is sick and only Draco knows how to brew the potion to save him.  But is something more than just a potion in the brewing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally For:** hd_worldcup 2008, Team Epilogue, with the prompt of Wands.  
>  **With Special Thanks to:** To my teammates and friends for the help and the motivation and the cheering. And a most sincere thank you and dedication to , for the gracious bestowing of this plot bunny to me.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Artist's Note** The suit of wands is connected with careers, fire, creativity and energy (passion).  
>  \- I remember drawing this comic down to the wire to meet the deadline. I don't believe I made another comic with so many panels.  
> \- This comic taught me a bit on drawing older men, with their extra lines and broader angles. In particular, Draco's receding hairline grew on me. (I also credit Jason Isaac for that.)  
> \- I used Chatsworth House as the model for Malfoy Manor.  
> \- It was fun to play with the idea of how a potion could have given rise to a well-known fairytale in Wizarding history.
> 
> And as always, thank you for getting to the end. I can be found over at [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-rahl/) as well as at my [livejournal](http://red-rahl.livejournal.com/).


End file.
